Into the Deep
by haunted-eternity
Summary: She had a moment of realization that this is what she should have been doing with Ben the other night. She shouldn't have gone to Justin's house. She shouldn't have been freaked out over Leo knowing. She shouldn't have ditched Ben with a text. She suddenly felt the need to apologize. To tell him that she owed him more than one. To tell him that it was a mistake. Ben/Kate post 2.10
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all so much for your likes, adds, comments, etc! I really love this fandom and how lovely you all are. Its so great to be involved in a community that enjoys sharing things and supporting people like you all do.

This may seem like a Justin/Kate story, but it is not. Just wait. :)

* * *

She sighed internally when the elevator doors shut on her and Justin, effectively shutting Ben's face out of her mind. She smiled politely and mechanically at Justin as he squeezed her hand tighter. _Its all wrong_, she thought. Her stomach churned and she willed it to stop.

His car was different. Or maybe it was the fact it wasn't Ben's car that was throwing her off. The leather didn't smell new. There was no sleek polished inside. There was no arm rest that was perfectly leveled, custom built to fit their arms perfectly. Not that Ben's was custom to her arm. It was just that their two arms fit perfectly on the middle consule of his car. There was a hand cupping hers. But it was wrong. It didn't fit over hers the way Ben's did. It had paperwork callouses, it was not rough and calloused from the years of living in the heart of Oakland. The roughness from being the only half-Jew in a Catholic boys school. The click from the seatbelt was different, unfamiliar. The tint from the windows was different. It let in a different kind of light. More light, she realized. She let out a small sigh as she watched the city wash over the windows. When did she get used to Ben driving her everywhere? When did she get used to the feel of his hands against hers? When did she start comparing Ben's things to Justin's?

At dinner, Justin pulled out her chair. His fingers went to the small of her back. It felt foreign, strange. He sat down across from her, sighing as he sat fully in the chair. And she suddenly wondered why he chose this place. It wasn't them. This was something Ben would choose. After all, he liked the nice things, the super fancy restaurants. He had told her after their first case, he had told her when he picked the place for their first dinner. Lauren would perhaps use it for meeting a client. It wasn't a typical date place for Justin. Perhaps his tastes changed. Or running for DA changed his tastes.

Justin ordered her a glass of wine and she perked up. She shook her head and his eyebrows rose but he let her decision for a drink fall to her. After all, he wanted her happy. She ordered a Plymouth and Tonic. Not consciously knowing the reason, but ordering it nonetheless.

"Gin?" Justin asked after the waiter had left their table.

"Just wanted to try something new," Kate shrugged. She went back to playing with her napkin.

"Grogan had some good ideas," Justin began. He didn't miss the fact her head instantly lifted when Ben's name was mentioned.

"He's a constant surprise," Kate nodded.

Justin made a noise in the back of his throat, but he didn't comment on it.

Their drinks arrived promptly. She wondered if it was because he was a prominent figure now, running for a high court position. Her constant was changing. She couldn't fall back on what used to be normal. Nothing was normal anymore. Everything is slowly changing around her.

She took the first sip of her drink in the collins glass. The drink fizzed in her mouth, the contradicting tastes expanding in her mouth all at the same time. It was strong yet weak, bitter yet sweet. A contradiction. Much like the man who drank the drink on a regular occurrence. It was a smooth aroma when she took a sniff as she set the glass down. Not overly powerful like some of the gins she had come across when she had gin martinis. They were few and far between, but memorable, nonetheless.

Soon enough, dinner was ordered and another round of drinks was served. Drinks for her, not for him. Justin was still on his first glass of his wine. French. She couldn't remember at this point.

She pushed her bread roll around on her plate and sighed to herself.

"You okay?" Justin asked.

Obviously her sigh was not as quiet as she thought it had been.

"Fine," Kate answered. Almost mechanically.

"Grogan was acting strange tonight," Justin tried. Figuring it was a safe enough topic to approach with her.

"Huh?" Kate wondered. Her huh might have been a little too high pitched.

"Grogan. Acting weird," Justin tried smaller sentences.

"How?" Kate asked. Another long sip of her drink coated her suddenly parched throat.

"For one, he slapped my shoulder in a brotherly gesture. I thought maybe I was interrupting something when I came in," Justin told her.

"No. We were just talking," Kate shook her head.

"About what?" Justin inquired.

"Reed and Reed stuff," Kate shrugged. She knew Justin, unlike her, did not like to meddle in business that wasn't his.

Justin nodded once and turned to his wine as Kate turned to her bread. Practically shoving it into her mouth as to avoid anything else related to Ben.

A few minutes of silence went by, Kate checked her phone, willing it to ring. Justin watched her carefully.

"Do you even want to do this?" Justin asked, leaning forward to whisper it.

"What?" Kate scoffed. "Of course."

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, Kate," Justin said.

"It's fine," she tried. "I'm just tired."

Their dinner arrived, the awkward conversation ended.

She had a moment of realization that this is what she should have been doing with Ben the other night. She shouldn't have gone to Justin's house. She shouldn't have been freaked out over Leo knowing. She shouldn't have ditched Ben with a text. She suddenly felt the need to apologize. To tell him that she owed him more than one. To tell him that it was a mistake.

Suddenly she wasn't very hungry. She didn't even attempt to push it around.

"Can we go?" she asked.

"You okay?" Justin asked.

Kate notice he looked worried and nodded her head once.

"Yeah, I just need some air," she told him. Grabbing her bag and moving through the tables and out the front entrance.

He had the waiter grab boxes while he settled the check, knowing Kate, she'd probably be hungry later whenever she got over whatever freaked her out.

He was supposed to be her comfort. She was who he turned to when she freaked out about starting something new with Ben. He was familiar. He was constant. But now, with Leo's words revolving around in her head, he wasn't familiar anymore. They had already tried this once. It blew up in her face. She was like an alley cat. She couldn't walk past the haunted house without going in. She couldn't try with Justin one more time. Just to see if she could show him the part she had only recently shared with Ben. But it was too late. Somehow Ben had gotten under her skin. She stood outside in the cooling air of downtown. If she lifted her face, she could smell the slight musky, salty oder of the Bay. Pulling out her phone, she realised she had only been outside a minute. It felt longer. It felt like a lifetime. She unlocked her screen and sent the text before she could take it back. Needing to get everything settled before she had a breakdown and completely lost it.

* * *

She saw the Vantage parked just outside Lauren's house. It was dark and with the tint on his windows, it was hard to see in. But she knew he was there, waiting for her. She had texted him, after all. She just didn't know he would be skulking around in the dark at Lauren's house. As Justin pulled into the driveway and parked the car he tilted his head towards the street.

"Lauren have a new friend?" Justin asked.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to lie. But she didn't exactly want to tell him the truth. She just hoped Ben was being smart and staying in the car until Justin left.

"She's not with that Mark guy from my office," Justin said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"That car starts at $118,370. And it had custom brake pads colored red. Mark can't afford that. I can't afford that," Justin told her.

"It's a nice car", Kate shrugged.

"Since when are you influenced by cars?" Justin asked.

"I'm not. Ben just has a car collection in his office. When he's out, Leo and I like to race them," Kate told him. She realised she never grew up, apparently.

"He got under your skin," Justin said quietly as they sat in Lauren's driveway.

"Who?" Kate asked. Suddenly echoing Leo earlier.

"Grogan. Ben," Justin said.

"What, no," Kate denied. Her voice pitched oddly high. A sure sign she was lying.

"I thought maybe the third time was the charm. Maybe I would have had a better shot without him," Justin shrugged.

"Justin," Kate started. But Justin held up a hand.

"It's okay. It was a fluke thing. You don't have to explain," he shrugged. He looked a little down, but he must have psyched himself up for this conversation or he had an excellent poker face.

Kate smiled sadly and kissed his cheek in parting. As she opened up the door, he gave her one last parting advice.

"If he hurts you, you know where to find me," Justin called out.

She couldn't help but smile at the parting gift. Waving her hand with the one not holding the take out box, she tilted her head and waited for him to leave before backing up and heading into Lauren's house.

* * *

When she was fishing her keys out, a hand came to rest on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sweet Jesus," she called out.

"I prefer Ben, the occasional _god_," Ben smiled smugly.

She punched his chest and he made a half hearted oomph sound. His hand moving to the place she hit and rubbed it dramatically.

"You're an idiot," Kate told him. She unlocked Lauren's door and he automatically followed her inside.

She pushed the door closed and led him up the stairs. She shed her coat onto one of Lauren's high back dining chairs and he did the same. She set the take out box on the counter, still not feeling hungry enough to eat.

"You texted me," Ben began. "I guess that's better than a fake phone call."

"I don't really want to do this here," she commented.

Ben shrugged and followed her as she moved into the kitchen and grabbed two tumbler glasses and Lauren's bottle of scotch. She'd make sure to buy her another if need be.

She headed out to the patio off the kitchen. It gave a view of the Bay and the bridge. Sometimes she like to watch the fog roll in. Particularly if she couldn't sleep.

She took a lounge chair, setting the two tumblers down and pouring a generous finger or two of scotch. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

Ben let her be for now. Of course not before his fingers brushed against hers as she handed him his tumbler. He was in front of her, standing so she could see his profile, even with her eyes closed. He stood, looking over Lauren's dominion. Even he could appreciate the views of this house. She wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she was pretty positive he had just as good as a view, if not better.

"Your dad had nice taste," Ben told her. Sipping at his scotch before turning to face her.

"In some areas of his life," Kate shrugged. She still had her moments with Lauren. Although they were few and far between now. She briefly wondered what Spencer would think of their relationship now. Even what her father would think. Thinking of Spencer's thoughts, she realised a lot had changed since he left. Things she didn't notice until now.

"Katie?" Ben asked. She had suddenly looked shocked.

"Sorry, just thinking about things," Kate leaned back in the lounger. Taking more than a healthy sip of her own drink.

"Care to share with the class?" Ben asked. He leaned against the balcony edge and crossed one foot over the other, waiting her out.

"You're like this enormous weight," Kate told him. "And you just tie yourself to me. Jump on board with a sinking ship of a firm. And as much as I want to believe your letting yourself sink and taking us down with you... you're not. You actually saved us. And I don't know where to start."

"Just trust yourself, Katie," Ben said.

"I don't know if I can do that," she told him. "You don't want to tie yourself to me, Ben. I'm a sinking ship, worse off than Reed and Reed."

"Someone once said, if we reach into the raging chaos and we pluck some small, glittering thing and we cling to it, and tell ourselves it has meaning and that the world is good, and we are not evil, we will all go home in the end. I'm only going to ever say this once, so pay attention. You are the small, glittering thing. You taught me winning wasn't everything. I'd like to think you believe I have a brain bigger than a crocodile. And even though I do like money, I can do good things. I'm not all evil, Katie. I do have a dark side, a dark past. But I've moved passed that, and I hope you can, too."

Instead of making a comment, she threw back the rest of her drink. Placing it on the deck, she stood up from the lounger and moved in front of him.

"Who said that?" Kate asked. She was tempted to ask him about his past and what made it so dark. But she was more curious why he used that quote with her. Plus, she could always have Leo try and look up his past. Although, now that they were friends, and Leo thought she owed him more than one, she wouldn't get much out.

"Anne Rice," Ben said. "Ninth grade required reading."

"Saving it for a rainy day?" Kate smirked.

"Thought it might work on you," Ben told her. He finished his drink and place it on the railing beside him. Having nothing in his hands, he pulled her close. Whether it was blind courage from the drinks in his system, or the way she was spilling her secrets, he had to have her close.

He curled a lock of hair around her ear and his thumb rubbed over her cheek. He elicited a shiver of something, that didn't go unnoticed by either of them. He looked into her brown eyes, made even darker by the time and the dilation of her eyes. Whether it was from him or the alcohol, he wasn't sure. But he enjoyed it nonetheless. She was only a breath away. In fact, he could feel her breath of his lips. She was so close, yet so far away.

"This moment. The feel of you, the fog rolling in, our morning coffee, our noons, our nights. The tiny flowing currents of something we can't put a name to, your smile," Ben whispered against her ear. His breath spilling out hot against the chilly air. Their bodies were touching now. She could feel his abdomen press into hers as he leaned against her. "Why all the attention?"

"You are the only one who has understood even a whisper of me, and I will tell you that I am the only person who has understood even a whisper of you," she smiled."You have a part of me he never knew."

Her fingers trailed down his shirt, hooked into his belt loop to keep him close.

"Someone once told me she noticed a woman had gotten under my skin," Ben said. Pulling back only to come face to face with her.

"Someone said that to me, too," she smiled. Her smile was too infectious to not put one on his lips as well.

He stood their silently, waiting for her to catch up with her actions. He was wondering if she would pull away or continue.

She surprised him by taking his hand in hers. She played with it for a moment, her fingers playing against his skin, and she watched her fingers rather than him.

"Stay," she whispered. It was so quiet, he was sure he was hearing things.

"Lauren," he told her.

"You stay on the couch. Tell her you were too drunk to drive home," she said. With their fingers entwined, she pulled on him and walked backwards to the door.

"You're not going to rob me of my virtue?" Ben asked. It was the second time she had asked him to stay. It was the first time he accepted.

"Not tonight, Benny," she smiled.

They made it to the couch quietly and he shook his head as he sat down.

"What?" she asked. She leaned against the back of the couch, putting an elbow on the back and resting her head in her hands.

"Lauren made that same pose the night I came over here," Ben told her.

"You came here, too?" Kate asked. She really was an ass. He not only went to Leo's but also to Lauren's. To look for her. Because she was different.

"Leo told you," Ben deduced.

"I dragged it out of him," Kate said.

"Yes, I did. The office, here, Leo's, then home," Ben recalled. That was a low point in his night.

"I really am different, aren't I?" she whispered. Mostly to herself, but she caught the look in his eye. It was the same one he had when he grabbed her hand in his car.

She leaned into him quickly, pressing her lips to his. Her hand that rested on the couch made its way to the back of his neck as she practically climbed into his lap. She wasn't sure where this was going, if it was even going anywhere. But she knew things were changing between them and for once, she wasn't running for the hills. The kiss became lazy and slow, unlike the other ones they shared at Reed and Reed. His fingers made their way into her hair and she sighed into the kiss. It was frightening how used to him she was, with only the handful of kisses they had shared. When the kiss ended, she pressed herself against him, leaning into him. He was warm, safe, and smelled like an odd mixture of his car and the scotch they had shared. It was nice, simple. She felt herself closing her eyes, but she couldn't stop it from happening. He was just there, and she trusted him to take care of her.

Ben knew the instant she fell asleep against him. Her body slumped against him. He was at an awkward angle, but he enjoyed it for the moment. She was a self proclaimed independent, wild child. She didn't want to be boxed in, and he understood that. He did, really. She didn't want to be caged in, especially getting out of a messy relationship he could and probably never would define. He just hoped that one day, she would understand that she caged herself in, and that he was trying to coax her out. To set her free again. This thing with them, this undefined thing where they would sometimes kiss and mostly enjoy each other's company, was changing him. He had only realised it when Beth had said something. But he knew it would happen. After all, he had never made so many snap decisions since leaving law school.

As he hefted her up into his arms to carry her to her room, she wrapped her own arms loosely against his neck. He realised he could wait patiently for her. He was wrapped around her finger and she never noticed it. He didn't notice it until the night he had first kissed her. And even through their failed not date-date, she still had that string wrapped tightly, tugging against it with a slight twitch of her finger. He only hoped this thing wouldn't crash and burn. For once, he didn't want to make a mess and run. He would stay and fight. Especially if the fight was over her heart and with Justin Patrick.

As he carried her into her room and lay her down on the already unmade bed, he sat for a moment. He made her as comfortable as he possibly could and pulled the sheets up to cover her. He pushed her hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead before stealing her comforter and brining it back upstairs. He would do as she asked and stay. Perhaps proving to her that he could be trusted by her. He looked over at her sleeping form one more time before closing the door and making his way up the stairs to the sofa for the night.

"Beth was right. You are definitely whipped," he mumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

So, many of you asked for me to extend this, so I did. Hope you enjoy the second part. I think this concludes it nicely. I've been working on a few things that diverge from canon I hope to post after finals week.

* * *

Lauren's curiosity piqued as she looked at the street as she moved across from her bedroom in the direction of the kitchen. She stopped at the last minute and listened for any odd noises coming from within her house. Finding none, she made her way to the kitchen, hearing the coffee percolating on its automatic setting. After all, Kate couldn't function in the morning without the dark, caffeinated substance. Cinching her robe tighter, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose as she was met with the houseguest she didn't expect, but had an inkling of. She leaned against the entry way wall and smiled to herself

"Ben?" she asked. More to herself than the sleeping bundle on the couch.

He was sleeping on her couch. Wrapped in blankets she was sure had to be Kate's. After all, he wasn't here when she went to bed last night.

"Shh," Ben said from under the blanket.

Lauren smirked.

"I could open a few blinds," she said. Grabbing the remote to open the blinds around the windows.

"If you value your life, you won't," he said.

"You remind me of someone. Are you sure you didn't switch bodies?" Lauren asked.

"She got me drunk and took advantage of me," Ben said.

"Uh, huh," Lauren noted. "I'm sure that's what happened."

"Go eat granola," Ben said grumpily. Hung-over was not a good look for him. He briefly wondered what proof that scotch was.

Lauren nodded and brought him back a cup of coffee. Holding it over the couch, she waited for him to emerge from his blanket shell.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Lauren noted as he slowly came upright.

"Ah, coffee," Ben inhaled the rich aroma. "Don't worry, I don't plan on getting drunk at your house again. Or coming over drunk."

"So," Lauren asked as she moved into the kitchen and pulled down a box of cereal. "Why are you in my house, on my couch, nonetheless."

"A better question might be how I got in," Ben countered. A smirk fell onto his lips as she passed him to make her way back to the living room.

"I'll take either answer. But I'm sure Kate had something to do with letting you in," Lauren said as she watched him look anywhere but her.

"A guy has to have some mystery," Ben quipped.

"That's a lady," Lauren countered.

Ben let out a sigh as he drank his coffee. Lauren stopped eating whatever she ate for breakfast and laughed.

"There's a reason that bottle was in the very back of the cabinet," Lauren said as she handed him two aspirin. "This may or may not help."

"Thanks for something or nothing," Ben said as he washed the pills down with his coffee.

"So, you and Kate have a fight?" Lauren asked as she sat down on the couch. She took a bite of whatever was in her bowl, waiting intently for the answer.

"Why would you think that?" Ben asked. He lounged against the pillows and looked over at her.

"You're literally sleeping on the couch. Usually when someone is on the couch, they're in trouble," Lauren noted.

"Katie and I were not fighting," Ben told her.

Ben took a sip of his coffee rather obnoxiously to try and throw Lauren off his scent.

"I didn't sleep with her, if that's what you're trying to get me to say," Ben said. He would have added a not yet, anyway, but figured that might be a little too much information.

"Okay," Lauren nodded. "But why are you up here instead of down there?"

"Who knew you wanted us together so bad," Ben smirked.

Lauren laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not blind, and I'm certainly not old, Ben," Lauren pointed out.

"No," Ben agreed. "Then I would be old."

After a few moments of silence, only broken by Lauren eating, Ben piped up.

"I should go," Ben said, hinting towards the door.

"I know that's not where you want to go. As long as your car isn't blocking mine, we're good," Lauren couldn't help but smile.

Ben stood up and held the comforter in his arms. He set the cup of coffee on a coaster and nodded at Lauren.

"Don't leave on my account," Lauren said. "I'll just start my day early." And with that, she scooped up the bowl of cereal and cradled her coffee in her hands. Giving him a nod, she proceeded to walk out of her own living room.

"Oh, Ben," Lauren called out as he landed on the steps. "Make sure you remind Kate she has a mediation at 8 with Nicastro."

"Will do," Ben saluted.

His look was almost forlorn, if she could distinguish properly from this awkward angle. She was not stupid; she heard them weeks before on this floor. She heard the pipes start and run through the house as they filtered away from the seldom-used guest bathroom. She knew nothing occurred that night, getting up to peak through the shades as Ben started his car moments later. Though she knew something had occurred, it was obvious by the way Ben had been working lately with Kate: antagonizing yet helpful. It was the same as always, but he had become less vocal, less... Ben Grogan: bus bench lawyer and more of a Ben Grogan she could appreciate working with. And the fact he had come to her the other night, wondering where Kate was… it confirmed to her more than she would get out of them.

Quietly making her way back to her room and resting on the threshold, she heard the tell tale sign of feet hitting against the floor and the door close quietly below hers. Making it to her room without spilling a drop of her coffee or a drop of her cereal, she pulled the drapes back and watched the day begin to break.

Ben entered the room quietly. He made his way to the side of the bed not occupied by Kate and placed the comforter at her feet. He climbed in the bed and stilled, watching her for any reaction. Seeing none, he rested his head on the pillow and watched her sleep.

"What time is it?" she asked in a low whisper. Not even opening her eyes.

"A little past six," Ben whispered back. He tugged at the sheets and she released them.

"Oh my god. What are you doing up?" Kate asked. She moved over to the middle of the bed and shared her smattering of covers.

He reached towards the end of the bed and tugged the comforter over them. Kate moved into his body heat and he could feel her breath against his exposed skin.

"Mhm, you're really warm," Kate noted as she looped an arm around his neck.

"You're really cold," Ben noted as her nose came into contact with his neck.

"Less talking, more sleeping," Kate shushed him.

"Do you have an alarm?" Ben asked.

"Its set for 745," Kate told him.

He reached over to her side of the bed and grabbed her phone. He set the alarm for 7 and moved back to his position on the bed.

"Scratchy beard," Kate whispered and laughed low.

"Its my morning look," he whispered. "Now sleep."

"Night," she whispered. Her fingers traced a rhythmic pattern at the base of his neck. He knew when she fell asleep, thanks to the fingers going limp.

He stayed up for a small time after she fell asleep, since he was a morning person. Even though his head was probably going to make him pay for it later. Kate's room was dark and cool, so it helped quell the headache for now.

He traced what little of he could see of her. Mostly, her hair and the outline of her body were visible to him. She was curled so close around him for warmth; he couldn't really enjoy the unobserved view. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. Enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him while it lasted.

* * *

Justin had parked his own car and looked over at the various cars in the parking lot. He noticed the car he had seen last night in the driveway pulled into the lot. Curious, he stayed in his car, waiting for the occupant to get out. He had an inkling of whom the car belonged to, but he needed to find out for his own curiosity.

He smirked to himself, laughing out loud as he watched the man get out. He was right last night; it was indeed Grogan's car. And he was sure that he wasn't there for Lauren's benefit last night.

What surprised him the most, however, was Grogan's occupant. He got out of his car and could hear them arguing from his spot two rows down. He shook his head and ducked his chin to hide a smile.

"I set your alarm for 7 so you could be here on time," Ben cried out as he locked the car and followed Kate as she ran to the steps of the courthouse.

"Well, whose fault is it that I have a headache the size of Texas?" Kate asked as she started up the steps.

"I'm pretty sure you had the idea. Maybe you should check and make sure it's not a 500 proof," Ben told her.

"I'm sorry. I will never touch Lauren's alcohol again," Kate repeated. She had said it in the car on the way over. She would never pull from the back of Lauren's cabinet.

Ben finally caught up to her as they made their way through the metal detectors. They didn't catch sight of Justin behind them, too wrapped up in their argument.

"It's not my fault I'm late," Kate said as she stepped in line to pass through.

Ben held his tongue, putting Kate's bag through the screener and walking through the detectors himself.

"So, its my fault now?" Ben asked as he handed her the bag.

"Yes. If you weren't such a contradiction, I wouldn't have been so fascinated," Kate said as she pushed a finger into his chest.

"You've got five minutes, Katie," Ben told her.

"He's expecting me to be late," she smirked.

He held onto the finger and dragged her over to the elevator. Pressing the up button, he waited with her for the car. When the car arrived, he pushed her back into the empty car and pressed the button for Nicastro's chambers.

"I'll be at the office," he told her.

She nodded and he stepped into the elevator. Pressing her into the back wall, he kissed her quickly. Before the elevator doors shut, he escaped and waved. She waved back as the doors shut and the car took her from his sight.

"If you need any tips on handling her, I can lend you some," Justin's voice came from beside him.

Ben turned and he looked over at the man beside him.

"Thanks," Ben said. He wasn't sure if he would ask the man for advice, but he appreciated the extended branch of friendship that he was giving him.

"See you later?" Justin said.

"Have a good day, ADA Patrick," Ben smiled at the man and saluted him before making his way out of the courthouse.

After all, he had to have words with Leo about exactly what a mind wipe was. And had to hold the fact he was going to get tacos over Kate's assistant. Ben was sure his day had never started out so good.

* * *

End


End file.
